Trey and Jack: Connections Across Time
by Nikaru of 7 blades
Summary: Trey and his younger brother Joey find out that their father Scott Matthews has died.
1. Chapter One: Anna Exodus

Chapter One: Anna Exodus

Hi, my name is Trey Matthews and I'm about to tell you how I got from America all the way to an uncharted island called Lanark.

As I got ready to go to school, I heard my doorbell ring. As I walked towards the door I wondered who it could be. When I unlocked the door I saw a black haired girl wearing glasses.

"Hi, are you Trey Matthews?" She asked. "Yes I am." I answered wondering what was wrong, because I sensed sadness in her voice.

"I'm sad to say," the girl said looking down at her feet "but your father has passed."

"Err…" Was all I said that was the last thing I had expected to hear that morning!

"I'm hear to talk to you about his will." She said as I gestured her in the house.

I saw my little brother going to get his bookbag and I told him to go in his room and watch T.V. "Why?" Joey asked. For some reason I hadn't expected that question so I awkwardly replied, "It's umm… err…-" The girl cut in for me "No school today!" Being the believing 5 year old he was he just prodded to his room.

"So umm-" "Amanda, Amanda Green." She replied.

"How did this, no when did this happen?" I asked. I had known that my dad left my mom for a rose or something to help her sickness, but had never returned.

"He died when he was staying town waiting for a rare emerald sand rose to bloom." I interrupted her before she said anything else, "What town?" "It's more like a village, it's called Ivy village." "It's located on an island called Lanark."

"So tell me about this will." I said silently.

"Well I can't really, you have to come to his funeral in Ivy Village to get your share."

"Okay." Was all I could really say. I was speechless, one minute I was eating Corn Flakes next I find out I'm an orphan! My mom had died a few months ago and I was hardly able to handle that, my brother couldn't either so I doubted he could take it either.

A couple of days later my brother and I were on a plane to Lanark Island, Ivy Village.

He thought we were going to Disney Land because I couldn't think of any other excuses. As I sat on the plane I thought about Ivy Village, I had heard of it but couldn't think of where.

"Are we going over Kai's house when we come from Disney Land?" Joey asked as he drank his Mott's Apple juice. Then I remembered! My two friends Kai and May had moved there for family reasons! I might not be so lonely after all I thought.

Then I heard the pilot say over the intercom "We are now landing in Bay View, Lanark Island, please stay seated."

When we had finally got on land I realized that we were in Bay View, not Ivy Village. Don't get me wrong I heard what the pilot had said before but my brain didn't really register it.

"How am I supposed to get to Ivy?" I thought out loud as I held Joey's hand. "Do you mean Ivy Village?" A girl asked who had obviously heard me talking to myself.

I turned around to see a red haired, blue-eyed girl smiling at me. "Yeah," I replied, "Do you know where it is?"

"Know where it is!" She laughed, "I live there!" Hearing this I asked her what was the shortest way to get there. "By ferry." She said, but that confused me. Noticing my confusion she replied, "Ivy Village is an island in a island, I know it's confusing but we should get going, the ferry leaves in five minutes!" I picked up Joey and followed the girl.

It only took two minutes to get to the ferry, but it was full and we had to stand the whole thirty minutes. I was surprised that the girl didn't ask Joey or me our names so I decided to introduce us. "My name is Trey and this is my little brother Joey, what's your name?" "Anna Exodus." she replied as two seats appeared (bathroom I guess).

"So why are you coming to Ivy?" Anna asked, "My dad's funeral, he died about a week ago." I said looking out into the clear waters with my brother sitting on my lap.

"Was his first name Scott? She asked looking me right in my eyes. "Yeah how'd you know?"

"I was a friend of his." She answered.

Anna and I spent the rest of the day (well thirty minutes) talking about my father; I have to admit it took a huge load off.

After we reached land I looked around my surroundings and saw that Ivy Village had Ivy in its name for a reason. It had Poison Ivy (I'm one the few that pay attention during biology) and moss growing all over the houses!

"Trey, where did that lady go?" Joey asked me as we walked out the ferry dock. "She's right behind us-?" Then I turned around and saw…well I didn't see anyone except those few that were boarding the ferry.

It was then I found a book that would change my life.


	2. Chapter Two: Ann n' Blueberry Pie

Chapter Two: Ann n' blueberry pie

As I entered the inn I thought it was okay, it had brown wooden floors and brown walls with pictures hanging' on it.

"Hey let's get a seat at one of those wooden tables Joey."

We walked over to the table and sat down, as we waited for a waiter or waitress I pulled out the book.

I looked out into the beach, which blue ocean waves calmed me; I wondered why Aja had left.

"Are you thinking about Aja, Jack? You know that if you keep thinking about her, you'll start neglecting your farm-

A waitress who had come to ask for my order interrupted me, and seemed to notice what I was reading.

"Is that a book about a guy named Jack? Because if it is, we have a better version of our village's founder; we have the book on sell."

I looked up at the girl she had orange hair and blue eyes, and she also wore some overalls.

"Wow I'll buy it if it's cheap, but do you sell blueberry pie? My little brother and I are starving!"

About two seconds later the girl (who doesn't look half bad either) came out with a pie and a black book with red pages.

"Thanks, how much does the book cost?"

"It's on the house if you don't tell my pa!" She pointed over to an orange haired guy with a orange moustache. He was also wearing a white shirt, a black vest, and brown pants.

"Thanks Ann."

"How'd you know my name?" Then she took a glance at her nametag, then blushed.

She walked in the back of the inn and Joey started stuffing his face with pie, and I started reading the first chapter. (It was in first person view!)

Chapter One: Avalanche Town

I walked on my new farm's field crying knowing that my grandmother had once farmed this very land.

"Jack honey, you know that I'm here for you no matter what happens."

I turned and looked at my wife May and saw how beautiful she was.

I decided since we had already got our stuff moved in I'd go into town to meet my old friends Kai and Gray.

But the problem was, I had no idea where to go!

"Are you lost?"

I turned around to see a pink haired girl (what the hell! Pink?) whom I'd guess was around sixteen.

"Yeah. I'm looking for my friends Kai and Gray. Do you know where Kai's Beach House is?"

"Of course, Kai's my boyfriend!" She replied as if I should've known.

After going southwards for a while with the nameless girl, we came upon a beach with green sand! I looked out towards the calming ocean waves as we entered a white shack.

Then I looked at a sight that made me-

I had to stop reading and eat some pie (and clean Joey up).

"Hey Ann, do you have room for rent?"

"No, but you can sleep in my room."

"I couldn't-"

"I insist!" She said hopping up and down dangerously with plates in her hands.

I'm no stupid seventeen year old, I wasn't about to turn down a bed.

I was starting to like Ann; I just hope she didn't vanish like someone.


	3. Chapter Three: Meet Tikal and Santanna

I don't own HM people I only own Trey,Tikal,Santanna and Joey. R&R! 

Chapter Three: Meet Tikal and Santanna

"I'm sorry Ms. Matthews but your son has been born with crack in his flesh. You'll have to take special care of him-"

"I don't want him."

"But he's your son."

"I don't care, he isn't anything but a…." Ms. Matthews looked at her newborn baby son in disgust; she knew that her son's sickness was her own fault.

Her boyfriend Trey who was a crack junkie had unwisely taken drugs the whole nine months she was pregnant; and now her son had crack in his system.

"Put him up for adoption." Trey's mother told the doctor with a scowl on her face.

"If that's your decision fine then, but I must know his name."

"Trey." The only reason she named him this was because he was ugly in her eyes, the same as his biological father whom had beat her and mistreated her while high.

I awoke with a start, I had dreamed about my pathetic excuse for a mother, the real one who had left me. I felt that, and knew that it was wrong to give me away because of her mistakes.

I looked over at Ann who was sleeping silently on her bed, then looked at Joey who was sleeping on the other side of Ann's couch.

I got up from Ann's couch and walked towards the bathroom. But the thing was I didn't know where it was, so I walked aimlessly until I ran into my soon to be friend.

"This place is creepy." I thought as I walked in the pitch-black hall. Then I hit something or rather someone, "Hey watch it jerk!" I heard a teenager's voice yell out.

"Jerk? You're the one who ran into me!" I yelled even louder, as I got to my feet and scrambled around for the light switch.

When I finally found it and turned it on I saw that it was a girl about my age, but had dark skin color and black hair tied in a ponytail. So I figured she was either African American or Indian.

"Smooth move Ace, do you know where the bathroom is jerk?" I looked at the girl; she had just insulted me and wanted me to answer her question, well she better recognize!

"What's going on?" I turned around to see a guy about two years older than me wearing a bandanna.

"This jerk-"

"Could we stop this name calling?" I asked the girl getting frustrated.

"I bet you ran into him Tikal," The bandanna-wearing guy said putting his hand out "I'm Carter Santanna who the hell are you?"

Disregarding his coarse language I replied "Trey Matthews-"

"Ice Trey eh? Okay I got it. But what are you two doing wandering the halls at three am?"

I guess I didn't hear the Ice Trey part or something but I told him I was looking for the bathroom.

I didn't know it the but I was facing my partners that would come along with me on my long journey

Chapter Four Preview: Onward Mineral Town!

"I thought you were my friend," I told her "But all you are is a old hag." I said and spit in your face.

"Just give me the book and I'll only kill you." She said pushing the pistol even harder against my head.

"Go to hell."

"I don't think you're in a position to be talking like that." She said pointing her free hand towards a tied up Joey.

How was I going to get out of this mess?


End file.
